


Flirt

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 00:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair teases Jim. Jim doesn't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirt

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Sarah for the super-beta. All remaining errors are mine. Warning for a little naughty language. Mush alert. Recipe alert.

## Flirt

by Pink Dragon

Author's disclaimer: Not mine, no money made, lots of fun had.

* * *

Flirt 

We're in the park with a bunch of guys from work, Jim's work, not mine. Barbequeing, drinking beer and playing touch football. The day is hot, unusual for Cascade, even in August. All those cold ocean currents coming down from Alaska could chill the fuckin' Sahara. It's mid-afternoon, and the summer sun beats down on the park, bees and insects buzzing around, the sunlight bright and golden yellow. There's no wind today, and the trees are still, the shade under them cool and inviting. I can hear kids laughing nearby, parents yelling at them good-naturedly, a radio playing. I can smell hot dogs from the snack bar, and that distinct smell of charcoal just starting to burn. A couple of dogs run by, with kids chasing after them, calling to them. An absolutely perfect day. 

"I saw you flirting with that woman, Chief." He's come up right behind me and whispered in my ear. I've left the football game to get a cold beer and rest for a bit. I'm leaning over the picnic table and peering into the cooler. Jim had been napping in the shade. He's really light complected and can't take much sun, even with SPF15. Now, he's standing so close behind me I can feel his body heat. 

"Who, Detective Lorza? What's wrong Jim, you jealous?" I know he can hear the teasing tone in my voice, and I grin to myself, as I fumble around among the steaks and sweet corn that're going on the grill for dinner. 

"Should I be jealous, Sandburg? You let her tag you 3 plays in a row. You can run faster than that, I've seen you." His voice is strained, close to my ear. "She's very pretty." Uh-oh. 

"Aaaw, Jim, you know I'm not interested in her. For one thing, she and Franklin are lovers. You know that." 

"Oh... uh, no I didn't. But... uh, Chief, they're both wo... oh. Well." He takes a deep breath and lets it out in a whoosh. "How the hell do you know these things, anyway?" A little irritated. 

"It's a gift, Jim, it's a gift," I say, still fumbling through the food and ice. "I have the ability to talk to people without frightening them, and then they say things back to me, and I listen. You should try it sometime," I say, still teasing. 

I finally fish the last beer out of the bottom of the cooler and turn around to face him, stepping up on the bench and sitting on the table. He's wearing a really tight, light blue tank top and old, soft jeans cut off into shorts, and no shoes. He has the most beautiful, elegant feet. I roll the cold beer bottle across my forehead and look up at him, smiling. He leans on the picnic table with one hand on either side of me, effectively trapping me. He's looking only slightly calmer than he sounded a second ago. "God Jim, you really are jealous!" I grin at him and punch him lightly in the chest. "I'm glad to see you were paying attention, big guy," I say, taking a big gulp of good, cold beer. Nothing hits the spot like an ice cold beer on the one hot day we get each year in Cascade. A case of beer could last a freakin' decade around here. 

"I'm paying attention, Sandburg. Don't do that again." Dead serious, his mouth in a tight line. Oh god, I've hurt him. 

"Hey, Jim, I'm sorry, babe," I answer softly. "I didn't mean anything by it. I was just kidding around. It's sort of a habit, I guess." Well, it's time to break that particular habit! I wrap my fingers under the neck of his tank top, rubbing my knuckles against his warm skin, then give a little pull, bringing him closer. "I'm sorry man, I'm really really sorry. You know I don't want anyone but you." Shit. Fuck. Damn. It was too soon to tease him. He still doesn't know, not for sure, for real. Doesn't know how much I love him, even though I finally told him, last night, and this morning, several times. He rests his forehead against mine and closes his eyes. 

"I know, Sandburg. Just... I really just want to have you all to myself. We should have stayed home today." He's more relaxed now, and he rubs his forehead against mine, like a fucking big cat, and sighs. 

"Hey, no way, man. We've been looking forward to this picnic for 2 weeks. Besides, you've got me all to yourself, babe. I promised that already, didn't I? Didn't we both? Last night? About 8:45? And again about 10:12? And again this morning?" He's smiling sweetly at me now, eyes full of love, and relief. 

"Yeah, yeah we did," he says, and leans down, closer, "Just don't change your mind, Blair," he says softly, lips next to my ear. "I've finally got you after all these years, I couldn't stand to lose you, babe." 

"Not gonna happen Jim, not ever gonna happen," I whisper, as he licks just behind my ear, THAT spot. The one he found last night at 6:19. 

* * *

Blair's Barbequed Corn On The Cob 

At least one ear of corn per person, 3 for Jim,(this is really, really good!)with husks and silks removed 

Extra virgin <bg> olive oil 

Lots of finely minced garlic 

Put some olive oil in a small pan and warm, gently, over very low heat, with the garlic in it. Wash the garlic off your hands really well before you touch Jim. You don't want to fry the garlic, just gently infuse the flavor into the oil for a few minutes. You can taste the oil to make sure it has enough garlic flavor for your taste. But brush your teeth before you kiss Jim. I like lots of garlic. Jim doesn't. Use a small paintbrush (not one of Jim's!) or pastry brush to coat the ears of corn with the oil and garlic, then lay on the hot grill. Let each side cook just long enough to get little charred bits on it, then turn it over. Keep turning till all sides are lightly charred and Jim is complaining "what's takin' so fuckin' long, Sandburg!" Just takes a few minutes, really, depending on how hot your fire is. <really bg> Enjoy! 

* * *

End

 


End file.
